


A hella great day

by Scapio



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I feel life the vows are a bad, I hope, I planned something much better, but my memory sucks, not really checked before posted, slightly better than the last one, still no idea what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scapio/pseuds/Scapio
Summary: A kind of sequel to my previous story. Could also very well be a stand alone.





	A hella great day

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I have no idea what I'm doing, though I really enjoyed writing this. I had so many ideas but my memory failed me when I needed it the most. Again, I'm not a native speaker, it probably sucks, but I hope you enjoy, and leave a comment, even to say you didn't like. It's so nice to hear what you think about something I created.

“Chloe, wake up it’s a big day!” Chloe heard her mom shout from inside her room. Surprisingly that woke up instantly and when she opened her eyes she was in her teen bedroom where she spent so much time waiting, crying, hating, smoking, loving, hoping, crying, and finally loving again. Her mom was standing, blocking the view of the door with a bright smile on her not-so-old face.

Chloe leaned against the wall so she could have a better view of her whole room and when she could finally see her room in a whole she noticed that it was the exact same as when Chloe brought Max home after she was attacked by Nathan.

“So Chloe, I’ve wanted to talk to you about today and your future life, I know you’re not a kid anymore, especially after all of what happened, but I’m your mother and what would I do if I could at least warn you about life” Joyce started. Chloe nodded in answer, slightly confused.

 

“You know, I remember that day with your father, I was so stressed, but also so full of joy, excitement, and love. I remember his smile when he waited across the church, so bright and while I walked through I could see that even if he was in front of a crowd, he only saw me, and I only saw him. It was the second happiest day of my life Chlo” Joyce continued, eyes locked with Chloe who frowned at that last part. “What the fuck was the happiest then? Don’t tell me it was your wedding with David?!”

“Of course not, sweetie, it was your birth, and I can tell that it also was William’s happiest day of his life” Joyce reassured Chloe with a sweet smile, remembering those moments of her life.

“Soo, I’m telling you this because I want you to know that no matter what happened, no matter when we were, me and William always loved you, we were always so proud of you and today would become one of the happiest days of our lives too. You’re marrying your childhood best friend! You’re marrying Max! Even after everything you went through, you managed to bounce back and finally find happiness and for that, we’ll always be thankful to Max, and I know she needs you as much as you need her.” Joyce could not stop talking as if her time was almost done. “I wish I’d be here to see that, but that would mean you wouldn’t be here, so I’ll deal with it. I love you, Chloe, and your dad loves you too, so much.” Joyce and Chloe now had both tears in her eyes, Joyce slowly walked to the bed to hug Chloe tight.

“Mom, I love you so much, I miss you and dad so fucking much, it’s not fair…. I wish you’d be here too, I’d give anything to have you.” Chloe wiped her eyes and when a beautiful fire slowly started to burn her room, she wondered if all of this was real. “Chloe, it happened in your head, but why should that mean that it’s not real ?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe woke up and quickly blinked tears away, she was in her bedroom in () and didn’t want Max to see her crying, especially today. She tried to reach Max in the bed but she only found a paper note, in Max’s handwriting. Fear turned to relief as soon as she read the note:

_Rules are rules, you won’t see me until later today. But, kind as I am, I let you a selfie I took this morning so you won’t miss me too much._   
_Love, Max_   
_Ps : <3 :p_

Since Chloe could not eat anything, she quickly took a shower, grabbed her custom-made suit that was a dark shade of blue instead of the usual black. She waited patiently until it was time to finally leave her house and go to the church.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe arrived first at the church, even before the priest who made it very clear that she had to stay outside while he would prepare the office. She fidgeted with her hands, she stopped smoking very recently and it was still a daily struggle to not go back to this evil. She promised Max though, so it helped a lot. Guests finally arrived as well as Steph, Chloe’s old acquaintance that became a close friend after they noticed they were working in the same office. Eventually, the priest opened the door and the guests went in. Chloe was still outside when she saw the Caulfield’s car coming, she tried to take a look but the car window was tainted in dark thus Chloe couldn’t see anything. Steph pushed Chloe in, and together they walked near the priest. After the last hug, Steph let Chloe alone and stood aside.

Kristen, one of the few friends Max had made in Seattle was standing on the other side, patiently waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Chloe’s hurt was beating so fast and strongly that she feared the priest might hear it and call for an emergency. Fortunately, before anything happened, the organ started to play and everyone stood up to welcome the bride.

Ryan Caulfield opened the door and started to slowly move forward arm in arm with Max. Even though Ryan was as big as a lumberjack, and Max so little next to him, Chloe only had eyes for Max. She was wearing a transparent white dress that went to her knees. She had a little bit of makeup that only upgraded her already perfect face. She had a huge smile plastered on her, and she walked as confidently as possible toward Chloe and the priest. Even with this crowd, Max locked eyes with Chloe, and she could only notice how suitable the suit was to Chloe, with the color matching her beautiful hair.

After a hug from her dad, who hugged Chloe too, she stood next to Chloe facing the priest. Chloe slightly moved and whispered in Max’s ear: “You are hella gorgeous, beautiful. I think I’m in love”. At these words, Max lightly blushed and rolled her eyes, focusing her attention on Chloe’s loving eyes. The priest allowed everyone to sit down and started his long and boring speech. Max and Chloe were only half listening as their attention was solely focused on each other.

Eventually came the time for the vows and when Max had to begin, Kristen handed her a piece of paper with plenty of text on it, after some time she decided to not use it. She didn’t need to read what she was going to say, it was all in her heart already. So she started:  
“Chloe, ever since I’ve known you, you pushed me forward, you allowed me to become more than I could ever be without you. You went through so much, so much, and yet you’re still standing, kind and loving. And still strong. Chloe, you are my rock, my light in the dark, my hope for a bright future, and I know that as long as we’ll stay together, we’ll help each other. You are my captain, my best friend, my girlfriend, and soon you will be my wife. With you, I know what I’m doing and I’m not afraid of the world anymore. I love you, Chloe.”

Even if her voice got shaky, she managed to finish without interruption, and as she blinked tears away, Chloe wiped quickly her eyes. It was Chloe’s turn and she had to be as strong as Max.

“Max … I have no words to describe how I feel about you, but I’ll try. Max, you are the lighthouse saving my ship in the tumultuous ocean that was my life, you saved me, multiple times, and being with you gives me a reason to fight for. You are always so kind, generous, beautiful. There are no problems with you, only solutions. Sometimes, I remember the look my dad gave us when we were playing pirates, and I can’t help to believe that he knew from the beginning that it was going to happen. He loved you like a daughter, and he’d be so proud of us. You are my hero Max. And even if life isn’t easy every day, after what we lived through, we survived a storm together, and I believe our love will be strong enough to survive anything and I can’t wait to spend my life with you. I love you, Max.”

After Chloe was done, Max’s right hand reached out to Chloe’s cheek and with her thumb, she wiped away her tears. After some time, they noticed that many people in the crowd had a tissue and even the priest had tears in his eyes. Vanessa Caulfield, Max’s mom was crying in Ryan’s arms, who himself used a tissue to clear his eyes.

After everyone had calmed down, the priest managed to continue the ceremony. It finally came to the final question: “Chloe Elizabeth Price, do you take Maxine Anne Caulfield as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?”

“I hella do.” Steph handed her ring to Chloe, who slipped it on Max’s finger.

“And you, Maxine Anne Caulfield, do you take Chloe Elizabeth Price as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?”

“I do!”  
After asking in the audience if anyone had an opposition to this union, the priest finally declared them “Wife and wife!”  
“You can kiss the bride!”

When Chloe’s lips touched Max’s, it’s like they were in their own little world, hearing a light buzz of congratulations but too busy to pay any attention. Chloe carried Max out of the church, into her new truck. They were heading for the airport, who would take them over to Paris, France for their honeymoon. They survived a storm, they were strong enough to survive everything that life could throw at them. Maybe even an adoption?

**Author's Note:**

> There are not so much wedding in this fandom I believe, so I tried to make one. It's clearly not as good as this one: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11340987/1/Something-Old-Something-New but if I had rowanred's talent, I'd know it :p Anyways, thanks for reading and see you maybe next time, for the adoption ? :D


End file.
